


A New Empire

by Spoonsie2



Series: Kaijuformers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Blood, Comic, Comic pages, Death, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fighting, Fights, Gen, Giant Robots, Giant monsters, Humans, Kaiju, Monster Fights, Robots, The Matrix - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers AU, Transformers as Humans, Transformers comic, but not all, fandom references, giant creatures, kaijuformers, no actual 'transformers', robots vs monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant frozen body is discovered around the same time as a huge spherical crystal.<br/>What do these things have in common?<br/>Who knows but some mysterious onlookers seem to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover page




	2. Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy page two is being a real pain in the arse to make, coupled with the fact I'm not great at humans.  
> So sorry that page is gonna be a while.


	3. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet, Rodney, Doctor Percival and William Jackson! (AKA Hot Rod, Perceptor and Wheeljack!)


End file.
